1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to pipe-to-concrete transitions and, in one aspect, to high density polyethylene ("HDPE") pipe-to-concrete sump transitions.
2. Description of Related Art
The prior art discloses the use of a polyethylene ring welded to HDPE pipe as an anchor for pipe in concrete and to serve as a water stop. This apparatus is prone to leakage at the pipe-concrete interface and around the anchor ring. There has long been a need for an effective pipe-to-concrete transition, particularly for HDPE pipe-to-concrete transitions. There has long been a need for such transitions which inhibit or prevent leakage. There has long been a need for such transitions for pipe carrying dangerous materials or chemicals.